Untitled
by azrael1234
Summary: Heero is suffering and attempts to kill himself after the war...Duo decides a trip to an amusement park might raise his spirits. Written in Honor of Kyra's b-day...so please review.


Here is a new little ficcy that I wrote for Kyra's b-day...like two months ago *sweat drops*...I hope that everyone enjoys and please review in Honor or Kyra's birthday hehe.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Duo slowly came to awareness, though his eyes still remained closed, hoping for a little more time to sleep. He could feel the early morning rays of sun warm on his face, and the sound of birds chirping reached his ears. Soon he became restless just lying there, and opened his eyes, only to realize that his face war buried in a mop of chocolate brown hair. He could not help but smile at the thought of his lover.  
  
After the end of the war, Heero disappeared, and managed to elude all of the pilots for several weeks. Then one day a letter had come through to Relena saying that he planned to end his life. Duo had become frantic, and he had pulled every resource at his disposal to track down the pilot who held his heart. He had found the Japanese pilot just in time; bursting through Heero's door just as he was about to pull the trigger on the gun held to his own head. He had quickly wrestled the gun from his companions grasp and pulled the boy into his arms. Heero had fought him, his blows aiming to injure, but eventually he had fallen still, into unconsciousness. Duo then brought his friend back to his own apartment with haste, and had been there when Heero woke up. At first Heero had been weary, but then Duo took him into his arms, and the Japanese boy had cried, cried all the tears he had been holding inside that the war had denied him. Afterwards they had talked, and before he realized what he was saying, three fateful words had slipped unbidden past his lips. "I love you," he had whispered. Heero had just stared at him, but there had been a look in his eyes that Duo had never seen before. He had seen need, need for someone to love him, for someone to hold him, and dry his tears. Duo had quickly leant forward and captured the other boy's lips. The kiss had started chaste, but Duo began to deepen it. At first Heero had just sat there, but then he began to kiss back, all the need in his eyes pouring out through his kiss.  
  
That night they had made love, and with every moan that Duo had drawn from Heero's lips he saw a little piece of Heero's stone mask crumble and fall away, revealing a vulnerable little boy. After that night the Japanese boy began to loosen up, he even began to smile, though the couple had many deep conversations, both making admissions they had never dared to speak of to anyone before. Duo relished the moments he could get his lover to laugh or smile, and he dedicated a great amount of time trying to get the Japanese pilot to let loose. He did all kinds of things; he even managed to get Heero to laugh more then once. Duo found that he loved getting them out and doing things he knew Heero had never done before, like taking him to parties, or the movies and then ice cream, just simple pleasures that the war had denied them.   
  
Duo was drawn from his thoughts as his love stirred in his arms, and he instantly wanted to do something special today, then it hit him, he smiled mischievously, he knew what they would do today. Suddenly he found himself staring into deeply blue eyes.   
  
"G'morning" came Heero's tired voice.   
  
"Morning koi," Duo replied, "Did you sleep well?" Heero nodded, then snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace. They lay like that for a while, until Duo announced he was going to take a shower.   
  
"Join me?" he questioned, but the Japanese youth only stared at him. When Duo got no response he stuck his lower lip out and began to pout. Heero chuckled at the sight,   
  
"Who could resist a look like that," he stated, then began to climb out of bed, before he could get up, he found himself scooped into Duo's arms   
  
"Put me down, I am not an invalid." "Of course not koi," Duo replied, though he only tightened his grip. Heero glared at him, but then a plan formed in his mind. Suddenly he leaned forward and captured the braided boy's lips, Duo quickly lost his focus as the kiss deepened, and he failed to notice Heero's hands making their way to his sensitive sides, with a flex of his hands he began to tickle his lover. Duo nearly dropped his precious bundle, but the Japanese boy managed to get his feet under him, and he struggled from his lover's grasp. They both stood there panting, and then Heero lunged forward and resumed his attack of Duo's sides. Their laughter filled the air as the both struggled for dominance, but eventually Duo won, as he managed to pin Heero to the floor. They stared at each other a moment, but Duo got off of his lover, a glint in his eyes which brightened when he saw weariness in the others deep blue eyes.   
  
"Where are we going" Heero questioned several hours later, as they drove down the interstate to some unknown destination.   
  
"I could tell you.but then I would have to kill you," Duo joked back. After that exchange they fell silent, and soon Heero fell asleep. Duo kept driving, though his eyes would occasionally slide to his love. Finally he reached their destination.An amusement park. "Love, wake up. We're here." He whispered into Heero's ear. The other boy stirred, then his eyes flashed open.  
  
"Where are we?" he questioned, then his eyes widened when realization hit him.  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"I thought you might enjoy coming here, c'mon, it is a lot of fun." They both made their way into the large park, and quickly bought a map. They spent several long hours riding all of the rides, and Duo was amused to find out that Heero was actually afraid to try to roller coasters at first, though he could not fathom why. Heero was a Gundam pilot for god's sake. Soon, however, he got over his fear.and his new motto became the bigger and faster, the better. After they had tried the majority of the roller coasters, they switched to the games. Heero had understandably enjoyed the ones where you had to shoot the various target, but after a dozen or so prizes and half an hour of waiting, Duo had pulled his lover away to some of the different games.   
  
"How about a teddy bear?" Duo questioned when they reached a new game. Heero smiled and nodded expectantly at his lover. Duo quickly paid the person behind the counter, and he received three different balls to try to knock down the tower of bottles. Duo missed on his fist try, and Heero chuckled at that, but on the second try, he knocked down all of the bottles.   
  
"What prize would you like sir?" the older man questioned. Duo looked to Heero who shrugged in response.   
  
"The blue teddy bear." He responded, and then gratefully took it from the man. After they walked away, the braided boy presented the small present to Heero who looked at it in shock. "What is wrong koi?" He questioned.   
  
"No one has ever gotten me a gift before," he whispered quietly. Then he reached up and hugged Duo, before pulling away smiling.   
  
"Is that so love?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling even more, if at all possible. Then Duo grabbed Heero's hand and knelt before him. "Heero Yuy, will you marry me?" he questioned, sliding a glittering diamond ring with two sapphires on either side of a large heart shaped diamond, onto the Japanese boy's hand. They both looked up to a large crowd as all of the clapped at the question. Heero looked deep into violet eyes, then smiled.   
  
"I would be a fool to say no," he whispered, standing up and placing a gentle kiss to his love lips 


End file.
